love white lily flowers chapter 1
by yunjae.cassieopeia
Summary: boo... ada apa dengan mu? apa yg terjadi? apa ini semua karna kesalahan ku? mianhe... boo.. kau pergilah,menjauh dari ku.. kau memang berhak memberikan bunga lily putih itu untuk kim jaejoong mu tapi aku HERO bukan kim jaejoong..! kim jaejoong yg kau kenal sudah mati. (aku hanya bunga dengan duri di sekujur tubuh ku) jung yunho. YunJae white love


_Title __**:love white lily flowers**_

_Author :YJS from DB5K_

_Pairing : Yunjae_

_Legh : 1 of ?_

_Rentted: T-( M .untuk bagian tertentu)_

_Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi_

_Cast :_

_YunJaeYooSuMin_.

**#annyeong.. ^^ perkenalkan saya member baru. Baru kali ini jadi author sebelum2 ny cma jdi reader aj ,alias pembaca ff,saya mau cba buat ff dan inilah hasilnya .(karya sendiri loh bkn plagiat atau apalah),klo ada kesalahn mohon di hanya menulis atas apa yg saya fikirkan dan rasakan,tulisan ny juga sedikit amburadul harap maklum .thanks…^^**

**Summary:**

_**Dia seperti bunga lily putih,yg selalu tampak indah,lembut,sederhana,dan suci serta pemberi semangat untuk hidup ku dia adalah bunga terindah di hidupku..**_

_**-kau hadir kembali saat kelopak-kelopak bunga ku telah berguguran karena mu,kini tiada lagi warna putih lily disini,hanya warna merah kelam di relung … ya itulah dekskripsi hati dan rupa ku saat yg tajam rupa yg cantik…**_

_o0o_

"Jae maafkan aku ,aku harus pergi aku…. Akan menikah di jepang bersamanya,ini tidak bisa di lanjutkan kita berbeda"

"ya aku tau tapi.. izinkan aku memberikan first kiss ku untuk mu,sebelum kau pergi"

"ne,baiklah"

Mereka berciuman cukup lama hanya saling menempel tidak saling membalas,perlahan tetesan bening mengalir di sela2 ciuman mereka kini keduanya hanya dapat terisak dalam kediaman nya..

"aku harus pergi jae.." ucap namja tampan bermata bak musang itu,sambil memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah lain, selain orang yg saat ini di hadapan nya.

Yunh.. bahkan menatap mataku saja kau tidak mau,apakah aku menjijik kan untuk mu? Ucap namja cantik itu dalam diam Hanya berkata pada hatinya.

"ya.. pergilah..".namja cantik yg saat ini menundukkan kepalanya hanya dapat bergumam pelan,setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"selamat tinggal kim jaejoong,jaga dirimu baik2" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu namja tampan itupun berlalu pergi,meninggalkan kepedihan hatinya disana.

Sementara itu namja cantik yg diketahui bernama jae atau lebih tepatnya kim jaejoong ini hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya dan tetap bertahan di tempat,ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat punggung kekasih nya yg perlahan mulai menjauh..semilir angin sore membelai lembut wajah nya yg di linangi dengan tetesan bening air mata yg kini semakin tidak dapat di bendung lagi setelah kepergian sang kekasih…

"JUNG YUNHO…! Ku mohon jangan pergi.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. jangan pergi yunnie bear jgn pergi aku membutuhkan mu,aku terlalu mencintaimu hiks.."

Jaejoong hanya dapat berteriak pada angin berharap hembusan angin ini,akan menyampaikan perasaan yg di pendamnya sejak tadi yg tak mampu ia ucapkan saat kekasihnya di hadapanya..

Kini Hari semakin larut jaejoong menekuk kedua lutut nya dan terus menangis menatap hamparan bunga di taman yg indah … taman itu saksi bisu pertemuan dan perpisahan mereka yg juga terdapat banyak kenangan indah di dalam nya.

"_**yunnie.. kenapa lama sekali? jongie takut di taman ini mlm hari" ucapnya sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya imut.**_

"_**mianhe boo.. aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" .ucapnya lembut berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya lalu menggenggam erat tangan ny.**_

"_**Bbaiklah yun" tutur nya berusaha meredam ketakutan yg dilanda ny sejak tadi.**_

"_**Sreek… boo.. ini untuk mu selamat ulang tahun boo saranghae cup.."yunho pun mengecup pelan dahi jaejoong lalu mengucapkan apa yg sedari tadi hendak di sampaikan nya dan menyerahkan sesuatu yg membuat ia terlambat untuk menemui kekasihnya.**_

"_**bunga lily"? dari mana kau mengetahui kalau aku menyukai ini yun? Tanya nya bingung.**_

"_**benarkah?aku benar2 tidak tahu kalau kau menyukainya? menatap sang kekasih sedang kan yg di tatap hanya menganggukkan kepala nya pelan .**_

"_**boo ..bukankah kau seperti bunga lily ini?" gumamnya dan memeluk erat kekasihnya, menenggelamkan ny ke dalam dada bidang miliknya.**_

_**Huumh.. apa maksud mu benar2 tidak mengerti? Tanya nya Sambil memanyunkan bibir cerry nya imut menggeliat kan tubuhny pelan di dada bidang yunho.**_

"_**ha..ha..boo jgn memanyukan bibir mu seperti itu,ingin ku serang di taman ini hum..?" ancam nya sambil menyeringai mesum..**_

"_**yaa..dasar beruang mesum" ujarny lalu memukul dada kekasih nya pelan, tampak senyuman tipis terayun di bibir cerry mungil itu.**_

"_**boo…kau tau ,saat pertama kali kita bertemu di taman ini,saat aku melihat mu di hamparan bunga itu,kau seperti bidadari dgn dihiasi cahaya yg indah,kulit putih indah mu,bibir merah merekah ,dan saat kau menatap ku jantung ku hampir berhenti saat itu bahkan kesederhanaan mu,kepolosan mu,kelembutan mu semua yg ada padamu saat itu seindah bunga lily putih ini.. kau adalah mahluk terindah di hidup ku arti dan makna bunga lily putih ini adalah kau boo…,mau kah kau selamanya bersama ku? " .Tutur nya dengan Sorot mata yg menampakkan ketulusan,lalu menatap lekat2 pada objek yg ada didekapan nya..**_

"_**Boo… kenapa kau menangis apakah perkataan ku menyinggung mu"?**_

_**Jaejoong pun hanya dapat menggeleng tak dapat mengungkapkan rasa haru dan bahagia nya,hanya beberapa kalimat yg mampu ia ucapkan.**_

"_**hiks.. hiks.. ne…ne.. aku mau yun,saranghae yunnie"**_

Hiks… hikss… tangis nya mulai menyeruak lagi kala mengingat kenangan indah nya bersama sang kekasih,kesedihan yg jaejoong alami saat ini sama menyakitkan nya dengan saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tua yg sangat ia sayangi itu..

"umma..,appa,yunnie….. kenapa kalian tega meninggalkan joongie sendirian hikss..,apa joongie nakal ?,kalau iya joongie janji tidak akan nakal joongie janji akan menjadi anak yg penurut , yunnie.. joongie janji gak akan marah atau ngambek kalau yunnie datang terlambat menemui joongie ,joongie janji akan nunggu yunnie sampai datang,berapa lama pun waktunya hikss…" jaejoong terus berbicara dan berteriak pada angin malam yg terus menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya,tak peduli walau pita suara nya akan habis, bahkan tubuhnya yg bergetar menggigil akibat dinginya malam itu tidak dirasakan nya,gelap malam di taman itu yg memang ditakutinya kini dilupakannya..

Dan tanpa ia sadari beberapa pasang mata terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya..

"greep…"

Jaejoong dapat merasakan sepasang tangan yg memeluknya nya dari belakang.

''yunnie.. hikss.. kau kembali" setelah menolehkan kepalanya betapa terkejutnya ia dengan apa yg di lihatnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan namja cantik itu.

"hai.. cantik.. kenapa menangis hum..? ucap namja itu dengan seringai licik dan mesum nya.

"lee…paa..ss tuan" ucap jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan namja tadi.

"tidak,sampai kita selesai bersenang senang di malam yg dingin ini" ujar salah satu namja yg yg mulai mendekati jaejoong.

"tidak.. saya mohon tuan llepas kan saya.. hiks.." jaejoong berusaha merota dengan sisa tenaga nya,bahkan kakinya terasa tidak bisa di gerakkan,keram.. itulah yg terjadi hingga ia tidak bisa melarikan diri ataupun bergerak. Senyuman licik kedua namja berbadan besar bak ajushi itu kini semakin menguat kala melihat tubuh jaejoong yg tidak bisa berbuat apa2..

salah satu ajhushi itu mulai lebih dekat ingin menikmati bibir cerry nya,sontak jaejoong mengeleng2kan kepala nya sedangkan kedua tangan nya telah dicengkram kuat oleh ajuhsi satunya..

"humpth.. jgn sentuh akkuhh..! " bentaknya.

Melihat jaejoong yg meronta ronta seperti itu,sepertinya kesabaran salah satu ajhusi itu sudah habis..

"PLAKK…"

Ajhusi itu pun menampar jaajoong hingga ia mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibir nya..

"hikss.. lepas kan joongie tuan ,joongie mohon.. yunnie tolong joongie hiks.." ucapnya lirih berharap kedua orang di hadapan nya mau melepaskan nya dan yunnie nya datang menyelamatkan nya seperti sebelum2 nya..

Permohonan jaejoong itu sepertinya tidak di hiraukan oleh ajushi2 yg sudah di penuhi oleh nafsu birahi itu..

ajuhsi2 itu mulai mencelututi pakaian2 jaejoong,sementara jaejoong terus meronta dan menangis matanya membekak sangat besar karena air mata yg sedari tadi sore ia keluarkan tanpa henti keadaan tubuhnya yg semakin lemah membuat ia tidak bisa berbuat apa2 selain menanangis dan berharap yunnienya akan datang .

Kini tubuh jaejoong sudah tidak beralaskan apapun,melihat tubuh jaejoong tanpa benang sehelai pun membuat kedua ajuhsi itu menatap dengan tatapan lapar.

Keduanya pun mulai "menyentuh" setiap inci tubuh jaejoong ,teriakan dan jeritan kesakitan jaejoong tak di hiraukan oleh kedua namja yg sudah dirasuki nafsu itu..

" yunh… kenapa kau tidak datang..? "gumamnya lirih dengan tatapan yg begitu menyedihkan ,kosong… dan saat itu juga kesadaran nya mulai menghilang tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit yg menerpa tubuh bagian bawahnya,dan rasa sakit akibat cengkraman kuat kedua orang itu yg pasti akan meninggalkan bekas di pergelangan tangan nya, juga rasa sakit di hatinya yg begitu memilukan..

Cinta,yg akan ku tunjukan padamu adalah cinta yg suci

_3 years later__

"_Yunnie…. Tolong joongie.. hiks..hiks..,yunnie jahat hiks.. joongie takut gelap.. hiks"_

"jaejoong…! hoos.. hosh.. haah…" tampak namja tampan bermata bak musang dan bersuara bass itu,menghembuskan nafas nya berat nya berkali kali dgn terputus putus berusaha mengatur nafasnya yg memburu agar tenang kembali..

"mimpi itu lagi" gumamnya kini ia melirik ke sebuah album foto kemudian mengulurkan tangan nya lalu membukanya tatapan yg sesaat tadi tajam kini mulai melembut,menyiratkan kesedihan didalam nya saat mendapati orang yg selama beberapa tahun ini selalu di impikan nya dalam tidur,dan di ingatnya dalam keadaan sadar.

"boo… mianhe,aku merindukan mu, my beuty flowers lily kau dimana? Kenapa di mimpiku kau selalu menangis boo.? ucapnya lirih,perlahan tetesan bening air mengalir dari sudut matanya..

TBC.

**Mianhe.. kalau ada kesalahan kata2 di ff ini,maklum baru buat sekali ini..**

**Mohon review nya ne..^^ (kalau ada yg baca)**

**Saya juga reader yg baik loh,selalu ngeriview habis baca** ..^^ **sampai jumpa di next chap**


End file.
